More specifically, the present invention relates to a cigarette packing machine (e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,349) comprising an output wheel, in turn comprising an input station and an output station. The output wheel rotates about a respective axis to feed a number of gripping heads in a given traveling direction and along a given path through the input and the output stations. Each gripping head is engaged by a respective packet of cigarettes having a longitudinal axis and longitudinal minor lateral walls, each of which is defined by a respective outer longitudinal tab and a respective inner longitudinal tab. The output wheel receives each packet at the input station with the relative outer longitudinal tabs in an open position. Each gripping head comprises folding means for folding, at the input station each outer longitudinal tab into a closed position contacting the relative inner longitudinal tab. The folding means are also designed to grip the packets so as to avoid each packet to fall out of the respective gripping head along the given path.
The packing machines of the type described above, require that the longitudinal tabs are properly folded before the packet is fed along the given path and that all working actions (e.g., gumming), that have to be performed on the inner side of the outer longitudinal tab and/or the outer side of the inner longitudinal tab, have to be completed at the input station.
Such a solution has proved inadequate since it determines a decrease in the production speed and the need of placing further working devices in the area of the already relatively bulky input station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packing machine designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.